fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Tokunaga Chinami
Years Old |height= 164cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team KII |debuted= November, 2009 / 3rd Generation |graduated= March, 2015 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Tokunaga Chinami was the co-leader of SKE48's Team KII. Profile * Name: Tokunaga Chinami * Birth Date: May 22, 1992 (age ) * Birth Place: Kanagawa, Japan * Status: **2009-11-01: SKE48 Member **2010-06-23: Team S Member **2013-04-13: Team KII Member **2015-03-03: Graduated * Hobby: Sleeping * Special skill: Badminton, making crossed eyes, laughing * Habit: My eyes are half-open when I'm sleeping * Disliked thing to do: Handicrafts, ice-skating * Scared of: Ghosts! * Favorite movie: "The Tigger Movie" (Winnie the Pooh) * Favorite book: "The Tigger Movie" book (Winnie the Pooh) * Favorite word: "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (thank you) "Daisuki!" (I love you) "Genki!!" (energetic) * Favorite season: Summer. Because you can really play all you want * Favorite food: Sushi, fruits, spaghetti, nattou, figs * Least favorite food: Green bell peppers, green peas, mushrooms * Favorite Brand/Designer: Kaparua * Favorite English Phrase: "Member of Society". * Special Skill: Badminton. * Strong Point: Laughing. * Weak Points: Being fickle. * Favorite Subject: Homeroom. * Favorite Animal: Dogs and Elephants. * Favovite Colors: Red, Yellow, Orange. * Charm point: Eyes, smiling face Trivia * Her parents are divorced and she uses her mother's maiden name. Her birth name is rumoured to be Suzuki Chinami. She has an older sister and two younger sisters. * She also has a pet dog named Root. * She graduated from high school in March 2011. * Her favorite artists are Inui Hiroshi, misono, AAA, Nakamura Ataru and Miley Cyrus. * Entertains herself by doing an "eyeball relay" (shuffling her eyeballs side-to-side). * She has a dog named Ruuto, who is of the same breed of Shimizu Saki's dog Kurumi. * Collects small stuffed animals. Her favorite is a small green dinosaur, from the Chobin series of stuffed animals. * During the trip to Hawaii, she shared room with Shimizu Saki. * Sometimes calls Natsuyaki Miyabi her "girlfriend." * She hates perfumes that have a too sweet scent. * People often says that her voice is loud. * Back when she first started in SKE48, when they did their self-introductions and were asked what was their favorite food, even though she liked sushi the best she gave a different answer because she thought sushi wasn't a cute answer. After some prompting they find out it is spaghetti. Tokunaga said she doesn't find spaghetti cute anymore, so she gives her real answer (sushi) nowadays. * SKE48 members call her "granny" because she does things like eat umeboshi and she has had a bag of them on the train (which is like old people food). * She's usually in a high tension, that's why is really easy to tell when she's feeling down. When something troubles her, she's really lost in thoughts. * On a magazine, she stated that live events are places where she can reaffirm her own objective point of growth. * Only when she look at seals or dolphins (or something like this), she can say that she calm down, and that all her worries go away. * In 4th grade, she ranked 3rd at the prefectural tournament of Badminton. * She can recite pi to 45 decimal places. * Tsugunaga Momoko says she gets really angry when she's hungry. * She wants to learn English so she could talk to Barack Obama, former president of the United States. * On May 26, 2013, she appeared on the cover of the magazine Rod & Reel. This is her first time being on the cover of a magazine by herself. * On June 8, 2013, her Twitter account was closed. * After graduating, she and Shimizu Saki became SKE48 Advisors. * In November 25, 2015, it was announced that she would halt her position as a SKE48 advisor to study abroad and learn English. Tokunaga herself stated in a blog post that she would be leaving in mid-December. * On June 12, 2017, she returned to Japan in order to get a driver's license so she would able to drive while living abroad, but she failed the exam on her first try. It was not until November 1, that she announced she had finally received her license and would study abroad once more. * On February 6, 2018, she announced she was in New York City training as an official NBA ambassador for RakutenTV, who made a deal with the NBA for exclusive online distribution rights in Japan. She would be working alongside Nogizaka46 member Nonaka Miki, who was revealed to be an ambassador the day before. On February 18, she announced she was the ambassador for the Cleveland Cavaliers. Singles Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 3rd Generation Category:1992